


Parent Trap

by LilacChocolate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child!Chan, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, child!mingyu, child!seokmin, child!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: 'The hardest thing I have ever done is walk away still madly in love with you.'While looking for a new home, omega Jeonghan meets alpha Seungcheol, a music producer, on a cruise, and after only one dance, they've already fallen for each other. They spend their heat and rut together aboard the cruise ship, and Jeonghan falls pregnant. He moves to Seoul with Seungcheol, but the life he's thrown into there is too much for Jeonghan and his love for Seungcheol isn't enough. He wants to take their twins, Wonwoo and Seokmin, and himself, somewhere safe. Seungcheol can't stop Jeonghan from leaving, but it'll break his heart if his twins were taken from him as well as the love of his life. So, they reach a compromise.And it works.Until Seokmin and Wonwoo meet 9 years later at a kpop training summer camp.No knowledge of Parent Trap required (✿◠‿◠)
Relationships: Choi Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 32
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw about a week and a half ago, @yukiminkim on twitter posted a prompt for a jeongcheol parent trap au so I obviously had to do it XD
> 
> Like the description says, no knowledge of parent trap needed, but knowledge of how 17 by Pink Sweat$ with Joshua and DK is required ;)

Seungcheol walked along the deck, watching as the cruise ship docked in Hwaseong. He and his friends had boarded in Incheon, and some of them had hopped off to explore for a little while the boat picked up more passengers, but he stayed aboard. The alpha was here for a break, and to find some inspiration. At twenty-four, he was South Korea’s favourite music producer, S.Coups. He had been an idol from seventeen to twenty-two, but it hadn’t been for him, so the company transferred his contract so he could be a songwriter for the other idols under the label, and two years later, he was now a producer there. An incredibly successful one.

But he was burnt out. He hadn’t written a track in months, so the company had sent him on a mandatory holiday. He picked a cruise. He didn’t know why. Seungcheol guessed he liked the feel of the motion of the boat, and he had wanted to be a pirate when he was younger. And he guessed water was inspirational, right? He leant against the railings and stared down at the water crashing against the side of the ship. It didn’t look that inspiring right now.

He sighed and turned around, watching as the new passengers boarded the cruise ship. Maybe one of them could give him some inspiration.

…

As he walked up the gangplank, Jeonghan was still unsure about this cruise. It was supposed to be fun, booked by him and his friends to celebrate graduating from university. But it was bittersweet. He felt he was only here to get away from his family and find somewhere to move it.

He couldn’t stay living at home anymore. He’d presented as an omega at fourteen, and at sixteen, his uncle had attempted to bite his scent gland and forcibly make a mate bond with him. He managed to save himself and told his mum what his uncle had tried to do, but she hadn’t believed Jeonghan. He knew then that he had to leave. He worked as hard as he could to pass the university entrance exam two years later and he got into one of Seoul’s top universities. But his family couldn’t afford it. He had to stay at home and go to university in Hwaseong, where he grew up, but in his final year, his uncle moved into their house.

Jeonghan had installed a lock on his bedroom door immediately, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough. His mum obviously didn’t care and his dad was never around. The omega would have to save himself, so, he got a job and worked non-stop around his classes and assignments, and by the time he graduated, he had enough money to pay rent for a couple of months on a flat, as well as enough for a cruise around the coast of South Korea.

He hadn’t really wanted to go on it, but his university friends had talked him into it. They’d barely seen him that final year of university because of how hard he’d worked, and they’d wanted to do something special before they all started working full-time.

Jeonghan was only here because his best friend, Joshua, had convinced him.

_‘Come on!’ the beta whispered to him in the university library as they did their assignments. ‘You’ve worked too hard. You deserve a break.’_

_‘I know, but I need the money, Josh.’_

_He was the only person Jeonghan had ever told about his uncle, and Joshua had offered numerous times for him to move in with him, but every time Jeonghan had tried to leave, his mum had stopped him. He supposed a cruise would allow him to leave with his belongings, as his mum assumed he would be coming back. And he could also find somewhere he felt safe to move to. Jeonghan bit his lip. ‘Okay.’_

The omega was trying to keep that in mind as he boarded the spectacular white ship, but he couldn’t help but look out from the railings to the city he grew up in. He wasn’t safe here. He knew he had to leave. But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel sad.

‘It’s alright,’ Joshua said, who was right behind him. ‘Keep going.’

Jeonghan nodded. This trip would be good for him. He was going to find somewhere he felt safe and stay there.

…

The ship was magnificent. It was entirely white with accents of silver and over one thousand cabins for guests. There were different decks for different payment tiers, but there was a ballroom at the centre to bring it all together.

Jeonghan, Joshua, and their two other friends were in the lowest-paid tier of passengers, and they were sharing a room with two bunk beds on deck zero. Jeonghan wasn’t the keenest in sharing, but he was reassured that all three of his friends were betas. It’s not that he couldn’t be around alphas. Both of his parents were alphas, after all, but he didn’t particularly feel safe with them anymore. He hadn’t since he was sixteen.

With a smile, Jeonghan claimed the bottom bunk of one of the beds and Joshua pouted.

‘ _I_ wanted the bottom bunk.’

The omega stuck his tongue out at him and then led down on his bed. ‘Too late.’

Joshua couldn’t help but smile. It had been a while since he’d seen Jeonghan act like that. Ever since the incident with his uncle, he had become more reserved. Still cheeky and mischievous, but more toned down. But for their final year of university, that side of the omega had almost disappeared completely. Jeonghan had no time to mess around and pull pranks on his friends. He’d had no choice but to work almost every waking hour. But now he had some money and was getting away from his family, Jeonghan was obviously starting to relax and find himself again. Things could only get better from here on out.

Their two other friends quickly changed into swimming trunks and ran from the room with towels in hand, heading for the pool on their deck. Joshua ignored them and sat down with Jeonghan on the bed. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Good,’ Jeonghan said, letting his eyes slip close. ‘He can’t get me here.’

Joshua smiled and gently squeezed Jeonghan’s hand. ‘No, he can’t. We’ll find somewhere you feel safe. Just don’t pick anywhere too far from Seoul. I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like not getting to see you all the time.’

Jeonghan nodded with a smile. Joshua had been offered a graduate job in Seoul as a singing coach for some entertainment company. Jeonghan had been offered jobs, too, but he had turned them down. Right now, he was prioritising his location and how safe he felt there over a job. He had good prospects. Finding a job wherever he moved to, he was sure, wouldn’t be too hard.

‘Want to come for a swim?’ Joshua asked, but Jeonghan shook his head.

‘I want to nap.’

The beta chuckled but didn’t press the issue. He knew how much the omega loved his naps. And he also knew just how sleep-deprived Jeonghan had been in those last few weeks of university. ‘Alright. I’m going to join the others, but I’ll lock the door and keep my phone at the poolside in case you need anything.’

Jeonghan just hummed, barely listening, already drifting off.

…

Seungcheol had moved to his suite before the ship had left Hwaseong and sat at the desk in there, staring at the blank page of his songwriting notebook. Nothing was coming to mind. He shouldn’t try and force it, though.

With a sigh, he pushed away from the desk and planted himself in the centre of the plush double bed and just stared at the room around him. It was nice. One of the best cabins on the ship. And he had worked hard to be able to afford such a luxury. But right now, he didn’t care about the floor to ceiling windows, or the crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling, or even the white grand piano in the room. He cared about his skill as a lyricist and composer, and without either of them, he was worth nothing.

The door burst open then, Soonyoung, Jun, and Hansol bursting in. Both Soonyoung and Hansol were under the same company as him. Soonyoung, who’s stage name was Hoshi, was a choreographer, and Hansol, who went by his American middle name Vernon, was a producer like him, but wrote more raps in songs rather than the vocal lyrics. Jun wasn’t in the music industry but had been a close friend from high school, and all three of them were alphas.

‘This ship is so cool!’ Soonyoung said, lying down on Seungcheol’s bed.

The alpha made a non-committal sound.

Hansol tutted. ‘Come on, hyung. It’s pretty nice.’

‘I know,’ Seungcheol said, not bothering to sit up. ‘I’m not denying that. It’s just not inspiring.’

‘I mean, I’m not a writer,’ Jun said, ‘but surely you have to get out of this room to find the inspiration?’

Seungcheol nodded. ‘I guess.’

‘Then let’s go!’ Soonyoung started dragging Seungcheol off the bed, Hansol and Jun joining in, and soon they were pushing the alpha out of his room and towards the deck of their payment tier. They were on the topmost deck that had three pools, a bar, and an outdoor casino.

They went to the bar and grabbed a drink, Seungcheol choosing not to notice the way some men and women looked him up and down. He wasn’t here for that. He just wanted to write a song. It was as if he could feel all of the words he needed inside him, but he couldn’t work out a way to get them all down in the right order. It was hurting his head.

Taking his drink and leaving his three friends at the bar, Seungcheol wandered over to the railings where the deck ended. It jutted out, hanging over deck zero, the one for lower-tier customers. There was only a pool there, but no one really seemed to care all that much. There were squeals of fun as three beta boys splashed water at each other and Seungcheol smiled. It had been so long since he’d acted like that. He always felt like he had to be the responsible one. He guessed the cruise would be a good opportunity to relax as well as find some inspiration.

…

Jeonghan finally woke from his nap, and as he did, Joshua was just coming back into their cabin. He was dripping wet, towel slung around his shoulders.

‘Hey,’ he said. ‘I was just coming to check up on you.’

‘You didn’t have to, Shua.’

‘I know.’

‘I think I’m going to go and explore for a bit,’ Jeonghan said, swinging his legs out of bed.

‘I can come with you if you like. If you let me dry off first.’

The omega shook his head. ‘I’ll be fine, Josh. I guess I’ve got to get used to being alone.’

Joshua’s shoulders drooped. ‘Don’t say that.’

‘Why not? I’m going to be moving into an apartment alone.’

‘Okay, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be lonely. I’ll be visiting as often as I can, depending on how close to Seoul it is, and you’ll make friends. And maybe you’ll meet someone else.’

Jeonghan bit his lip. He knew Joshua was talking about him going on dates. He hadn’t been on one since he was fifteen, and the alpha who’d taken him out to a café had been more interested in the waitress. And unfortunately for Jeonghan, it would be better for him to be with an alpha. Having a beta mate, or even another omega being his mate, was fine. Except only an alpha could help during an omega’s heat, the same way only an omega could help during an alpha’s rut. Without each other, they could be in pain a lot of the time. He more than likely needed to date an alpha, even if he was scared of them. But the thought alone terrified him.

The omega looked away from his best friend. ‘I can’t, Shua.’

‘You can. There are plenty of nice alphas out there. Not everyone is like… him.’ Joshua squeezed Jeonghan’s knee. ‘There will be someone for you. You’re far too beautiful to be alone for the rest of your life.’

Jeonghan let out a little laugh. ‘I don’t think beauty and loneliness really correlate like that.’

Joshua rolled his eyes. ‘You know what I mean.’

The omega smiled at his best friend. ‘Yeah. I know.’ Jeonghan grabbed his phone and a room key. ‘I’ll be back later.’

‘Okay,’ Joshua said, watching his friend go. Jeonghan had managed to get away from his family, but that was the easiest part. Becoming independent and everything else that went with it would be difficult. Worth it, but difficult.

…

Jeonghan strolled around deck zero, hands in the pockets of his jeans. It was a nice ship, even on the decks that were for the lowest-paid guests. The floors were all laminate, with golden details lining even the life jacket cases on the walls. He had seen the map of the ship online when they had been looking for a cruise, and he knew on deck zero and deck one, the two decks for the lower tiers, there was a library. There were loads more amenities, most of which were off-limits to him on the higher decks, but Jeonghan was happy with the library. He hadn’t been a big reader when he was younger, but in his final year of university, he had spent a lot of time in the library and had started to associate them with safety.

He skipped inside and smiled at the smell of books. It felt like it was blanketing him and melting him from the inside. It wasn’t huge, since most people didn’t come on a cruise to read, but that meant it was largely devoid of other people and very quiet. The bookcases were all brown but all full to the brim, and there were cosy chairs here and there.

Jeonghan found the art section tucked away at the back and grabbed a book on flowers. His major had been in biology, but his minor had been in art. He wanted to combine them somehow in his job, but he wasn’t sure what career would offer him that. He sat down in a chair at the back of the library, opened the book up and started to read. He wasn’t really taking in the words, just flipping through the pages and settling into the squishy chair. He could see this being his favourite place on the ship. Could he move here?

…

Seungcheol had the same idea of exploring. He wasn’t big on the outdoors. He preferred staying inside, but that was probably part of the problem: there was only so much inspiration he could get from inside his apartment.

He started up on deck seven, where his room was, but all of the bars and casinos were full of arrogant passengers. Despite his wealth now, Seungcheol hadn’t grown up like this, and he still wasn’t used to the amount of money he earned now. Sure, it was nice to know that if he lost his job tomorrow that for the next decade he would be able to pay his bills and not starve to death, but he wasn’t like the people who had grown up rich. Not that everyone was the same, but it seemed that in the circles Seungcheol had to swim in for his job, at least ninety percent of them were the same. And any up and coming rookies usually changed when they earned their fame and fortune.

With that in mind, he headed lower, towards deck zero. When he’d looked at the lower-paid tier’s deck, things had seemed more fun compared to the stodgy atmosphere on deck seven. As he descended through the cruise ship, though, he ended up following the signs for the library. He liked reading, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a proper sit down with a good book. Surely that would be a good way to relax? The alpha had started to realise that maybe he was thinking too hard about writing a new hit. Usually, when he wrote, he didn’t even have to think about it. The lyrics just flowed out from him naturally and without much thought. If he took his mind off it, perhaps the words would just come to him without him having to try.

He wandered around the quiet room, a small smile gracing his face as he did. It was like all of the paper in this room was absorbing the noise from outside. No one could be heard walking past, no footsteps from the deck above, and even the ship’s engines seemed quieter in here.

Seungcheol wandered around, scanning the spines of the books, and picked out one from the true crime section. He was always down for watching a documentary about a serial killer late at night. Who wasn’t?

He carried it with him, looking for a chair to sit in, but the alpha found himself unconsciously following the scent of an omega. They only omitted scents when happy or aroused, and this one was definitely happy with the way it seemed to pulse in the quiet air of the library. It was an amazing scent, too, like nothing Seungcheol had ever smelt before. It smelled like freshly mown grass on a hot summer’s day. It was pretty and delicate and Seungcheol wanted to find the source.

He kept wandering and eventually came to an old but soft-looking leather chair. It had a high back, and Seungcheol couldn’t see the omega’s face from here, but slung over one of the armrests were their legs. A pair of trainers were on the floor by the chair, and the small feet were clad in only a pair of Spiderman socks. Cute.

The alpha went to go forward, as if to introduce himself, but he stopped mid-stride when the speakers in the library crackled to life.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. I warmly welcome you all aboard the Twilight Lotus. Tonight, to welcome everyone formally, we will be hosting a dance in the ballroom on deck zero. I hope to see all of you there.’

Seungcheol sighed and returned his book the shelf before he swiftly left. If he didn’t go now to start getting ready, then his friends would only come looking for him, and he didn’t want their enthusiasm ruining the peaceful atmosphere of the library.

But shouldn’t he go and say something to that omega? Maybe find out his name and cabin number?

The alpha peered around the bookshelf, able to see the omega’s shoelaces trailing on the floor. He wanted to go to him, but Seungcheol turned away and left the library, ambling back up to deck seven, but his skin was itchy and he felt a little restless.

It felt like he was waiting for something. But he didn’t know what.

…

Jeonghan had hoped his friends hadn’t heard about the dance, that they would have been too busy trying to drown each other to hear the announcement. But they had, and the omega couldn’t even use the excuse he had no clothes to go to a dance in a ballroom aboard a luxury cruise ship because he’d brought everything he owned with him. Granted, he didn’t own much, but he had brought a suit with him. It was intended for job interviews, and even though his family weren’t well off, his mum had saved a little so she could buy him a fairly decent one.

He showed it to Joshua. It was just a black blazer and black slacks with black dress shoes, but he didn’t have a shirt or a tie. He was going to get those himself when he settled somewhere.

‘I guess I can’t go then,’ Jeonghan said.

Joshua laughed. ‘You can.’ He rifled through Jeonghan’s luggage and brought out one of his white t-shirts. ‘Put this on.’

With a sigh, Jeonghan did as he was told, slipping the blazer on over the t-shirt, then he scrutinised himself on the floor length mirror that hung on the back of the door to their cabin. The shirt was tight on his chest and made him look good, and the suit pants fit him especially well, but the omega felt he looked a little odd in such a formal suit with a t-shirt. Not to mention he had Spiderman socks on with the dress shoes.

‘I look stupid.’

Joshua hummed then turned to his own luggage, and then a moment later, he brought out a choker. He had seen Joshua wear it before. It was essentially a long chord of thin velvet that he would wrap around his neck several times and tie in the front, letting it dangle down. ‘This will help. Make you look purposefully casual.’

Jeonghan bit his lip. ‘Are you sure?’

The beta laughed. ‘You’ve spent the past year working, but I’ve spent it following the trends. Trust me.’

‘Okay.’

Joshua wound the chord around the omega’s neck, tying it securely, but not tightly, the ends dangling down into the neckline of his t-shirt. ‘There. Now look.’

Jeonghan turned back to the mirror and smiled. He did look good. ‘Thanks, Shua.’

‘It’s no problem. Now, come on! We don’t want to miss the dance.’

Jeonghan let out a little giggle as Joshua grabbed his hand and pulled him from the cabin. There other two friends were already in the ballroom, and if they waited much longer, there wouldn’t be much of the dance left.

…

Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he watched Jun chat up a beta male at the other side of the bar. His high school friend wasn’t very lucky in love, but the beta was laughing and smiling at all of Jun’s jokes. He had probably taken some advice from Hansol, their resident romantic, who was already dancing with a pretty omega girl. Soonyoung was on the dance floor, too, but in a very different capacity. There were a few children aboard the ship, all of whom seemed to be in love with Nu’est’s new single, so, of course, Soonyoung had taken it upon himself to teach them the choreography. It would be a crime not to. Soonyoung had been the one to create the dance, after all.

The alpha could feel a few eyes on him, but he paid them no attention. He knew he looked good in his dark pinstripe suit, his black hair slicked back away from his face, but none of them were capturing his interest. Right now, he was just enjoying watching Soonyoung dance with a group of eight-year-olds, and he kind of wanted to find the omega who smelt like grass with the Spiderman socks.

But that changed a moment later. The mock marble floor and clinking of glasses and fake laughter and bright lights, and even the music, seemed to fade into the background when someone new entered the ballroom. The room didn’t go silent, but it felt like it did. All Seungcheol felt like he could focus on was the omega stood in the doorway. There was a beta at his side, but Seungcheol paid him no mind. This boy was stunning. Platinum blond hair that seemed fluffy gently rested against his forehead and swished slightly with every breath he took. His eyes were wide and a gorgeous dark caramel colour, and his lips were pink and plump. His neck was wrapped up in a choker, and the suit he was wearing fit him perfectly. Seungcheol didn’t think he’d ever seen someone look so beautiful. This boy took his breath away, and the only word in his head was angelic. That’s what this omega looked like. An angel.

Jeonghan’s breath was caught in his throat. He saw the alpha stood at the bar as soon as they had entered the ballroom, and he didn’t miss the way the man’s eyes seemed to zero in on him. This wasn’t the first time he’d been looked at by an alpha, but they didn’t usually look at him like this. They usually looked at him like they were planning to eat him, and Jeonghan would get scared and walk away. But not this alpha. Despite his dark eyes, his gaze was soft, but still intense, and he seemed gentle with the way he held himself, like he wouldn’t hurt Jeonghan.

The alpha smiled then. Only slightly, like you wouldn’t have seen it unless you’d been looking. And Jeonghan was looking. And he smiled back. They almost seemed transfixed by each other.

‘Are you okay, Jeonghan?’ Joshua asked, and the omega just nodded. It felt like he was underwater, but he didn’t hate the sensation. He wanted to go to this alpha, but he was too anxious to.

Thankfully, the other man moved first. Seungcheol abandoned his drink and moved through the people dancing, stopping in front of Jeonghan. There was a respectable amount of space between them. Seungcheol’s mother was an omega, and he knew how scared she could get with strangers who were alphas, and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten this angelic being. God, he was even more beautiful up close.

‘Can I have this dance?’ Seungcheol asked, hand outstretched.

Jeonghan heard Joshua speak, but the omega ignored him. He slipped his hand into the alpha’s and he gently led them out to the centre of the dance floor.

Carefully, Seungcheol shifted their hands and arms. He lifted one of the omega’s hands to rest on his shoulder, then he placed his hand on the boy’s waist, their other hands joined together. But the whole time, their eyes never broke contact. They had barely said a word to each other, yet they could both feel the connection between them.

Jeonghan smiled and took a step towards Seungcheol. He felt safe in this man’s arms, even if he was an alpha. He’d never felt like this before.

Another song started. Seungcheol knew this one. 17 by Pink Sweat$. But he barely registered that thought. He could smell the scent of grass coming from the omega and gently started to sway them back and forth, pivoting around a single spot on the dance floor. This had been the omega from in the library, with the small feet and Spiderman socks. Seungcheol had been drawn to him then, and he was drawn to him now, and not just because of his beauty. There was something… different about this omega. He didn’t know what, but he was determined to spend the whole cruise finding out. This one dance wouldn’t be enough for Seungcheol, and he could only hope that the omega felt the same way.

And Jeonghan did. He was feeling more relaxed and happy than he had done in years, basking in the scent of well-worn leather that wafted off the alpha who held him. The man was being so careful with him, his hands not wandering anywhere and not pressing against him too hard. They held him like he was something delicate, something precious that needed to be protected, and Jeonghan did feel protected. He felt so safe within these strong arms. He found himself leaning closer to the man and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, breathing in his scent almost directly from the unmarked scent gland on his neck. This alpha was unmated. Jeonghan smiled at that. He didn’t know this man, but if his personality was just as sweet as the way he was holding him, then he could see himself seriously falling for this man. He didn’t think he would ever be able to trust an alpha again after what his uncle had tried to do to him. But this one seemed so much more different. For the first time since he was sixteen, he found himself wanting to try a relationship with an alpha. But only this alpha.

Seungcheol smiled at the way the omega rested against him, and the hand that was holding Jeonghan’s joined the other at his waist, but still kept the touch light. Thankfully, the boy didn’t seem to mind, and his free hand now went up to Seungcheol’s other shoulder, gently holding on as they swayed. The omega was almost fully pressed up against him like this, and all Seungcheol hoped was that the angel he was dancing with wouldn’t be able to feel the way his heart was thrumming at a mile a minute. Was it stupid to say he had already fallen for this man? The omega hadn’t even spoken to him, but Seungcheol felt intoxicated by him. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.

The final few notes of the song registered in the alpha’s head then and he frowned. This song wasn’t long enough. He wanted it to play on repeat, so they could dance like this all night. He needed more time. He needed to know this omega’s name, where he was from, his room number, if he could kiss him. The omega looked up at him then, registering the end of the song, too, his plump lips pursed. God, Seungcheol wanted to kiss him.

He gently cupped the boy’s cheek and Jeonghan’s eyes widened.

‘Tell me your name, angel. Please.’

‘I-I-’

The next song came on, this one far more upbeat than the Pink Sweat$ song, and Jeonghan shakily took in a breath. The spell seemed to break then and he pushed away from Seungcheol a little. He wasn’t scared of him. He liked this alpha. The only alpha he’d ever truly liked. But he felt different. He felt hot. Too hot.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said, then swiftly left the alpha’s arms and went out onto the deck through the nearest doors. He needed some air. Or a lie down. Or _something_. He had never felt like this before.

Seungcheol watched him go, and after only a second of inaction, he found his feet moving in the direction Jeonghan had gone. He wasn’t letting this omega leave without Seungcheol at least finding out the name of his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan spend their rut and heat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Jeonghan let out a shaky breath, his hands planted firmly on the guard rail. The outdoor deck was thankfully empty, just him alone in the moonlight. He could hear the music from the ballroom behind him, as well as laughter and the tinkling of wine glasses. But all the omega could concentrate on was how that alpha’s hands had felt on him. It was like he could still feel them, even now. His touch… everything about that alpha… Jeonghan couldn’t describe it. He had never felt like that before. That’s why he had left. Not because he was scared. This was the first time in a long time he hadn’t been scared of an alpha.

‘Hey.’

Jeonghan gasped, turning around. He hadn’t heard the door open, but there was the alpha, looking just as devasting as he had done in the ballroom. Except now he was lit by the moon and the stars and the light that filtered through the glass of the ballroom doors. Inside, every feature had been illuminated by the bright lights, but out here, only the alpha’s eyes shone. He was gorgeous.

‘H-hi,’ Jeonghan stammered out, staying by the guard rail, even though he wanted to go to this alpha.

‘Did I scare you?’ the alpha asked, and left Jeonghan feeling even more shocked.

He hadn’t expected the alpha to follow him out here, but now he was here, the omega hadn’t expected that question. Alphas didn’t usually care how they made you feel. But this one was different.

‘No,’ Jeonghan said. ‘Just… nervous.’

The alpha gave him a gentle smile. ‘Sorry. Have you not been around alphas before?’

Jeonghan shook his head and bit his lip. He knew it was a lie. The majority of his family were alphas. But he didn’t ever want people to know about them. But he had certainly never been as close to an alpha as he had been in the ballroom.

The alpha’s smile didn’t fade. ‘I hope it was okay for you then.’ He bit his lip. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Yoon Jeonghan.’

‘I’m Choi Seungcheol.’ The alpha, Seungcheol, held out his hand in greeting, and Jeonghan shook it, even if only to feel the older man’s touch again. The handshake was light but firm, and Seungcheol didn’t seem to use any of his strength. His broad stature was highlighted in his pinstripe suit, yet he still managed to be gentle.

Jeonghan smiled. ‘It’s nice to meet you.’

‘You, too.’

Seungcheol glanced down at their joined hands but made no move to pull his away. ‘I loved dancing with you,’ he said.

The omega blushed. ‘Thanks. I liked it, too.’

Seungcheol stepped closer to Jeonghan, their hands still joined. ‘What’s your room number?’ he asked.

‘Why?’ Jeonghan whispered. Seungcheol was close enough to him that he would be able to hear him, but he didn’t lift his head to meet the alpha’s eyes. He felt too shy to. Not to mention the leather scent wafting off Seungcheol was starting to make him feel dizzy.

‘So, I can come and find you on the cruise.’

Jeonghan let his eyes roam over the clothes the alpha was wearing. It was a nice suit, and it seemed to fit Seungcheol perfectly. Probably tailor-made. This alpha was rich. ‘You won’t want to know. I’m on deck zero.’

Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan’s hand. ‘Why does that matter?’ he whispered.

‘You’re rich. I’m not.’

The alpha hummed and gently cupped Jeonghan’s cheek with his other hand. ‘Look at me, Jeonghan.’

The omega did, tilting his head up, leaning into Seungcheol’s palm, their eyes meeting again, and the dizziness just got worse for Jeonghan. But it wasn’t in a bad way, like he was about to throw up. It was the kind of dizzy you got after eating too much sugar or when you got too excited. It was a nice feeling. But he could also feel his body start to heat up. What was going on?

‘I don’t care how much money you have. I want to know your room number so I can come and find you and ask you out.’

‘Y-you want to date… me?’ Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol nodded. ‘I just… I can’t describe it. I’m drawn to you.’

Jeonghan smiled. ‘Me, too. It’s like… you’re the only one I can see.’

The alpha gently stroked Jeonghan’s cheek with his thumb. ‘Yeah. That’s it. When I see you, think of you, there’s no one else. Just you.’ Seungcheol’s eyes drifted to Jeonghan’s lips. In the ballroom, they were pink and plump and pursed, but out here in the limited light, the bottom lip at the spot where Jeonghan had bitten it was wet and the light focused on that. ‘Can I kiss you?’ he found himself asking, then immediately realised what he’d said and let go of Jeonghan. ‘I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked if we haven’t been on a date and-’

‘Kiss me,’ the omega said, grabbing Seungcheol’s hand. He had never done this before, but he wanted this. He had meant what he had said. Seungcheol was something different, and Jeonghan was inexplicably drawn to him.

The alpha gently cupped Jeonghan’s cheek again, his thumb grazing over the omega’s bottom lip, wiping away the wetness from before. God, Seungcheol wanted to kiss Jeonghan so bad. He had dated plenty of people before, but he had never felt this kind of connection to someone. ‘Are you sure?’

Jeonghan nodded and took the hand of Seungcheol’s he was still holding and placed it on his waist, then he placed his own hands on the alpha’s shoulders. ‘I want it. Please, Seungcheol.’

Hearing his name said by this omega in his beautiful voice… Seungcheol couldn’t hold back any longer. He leant in, tilting Jeonghan’s head back carefully, and kissed the boy slowly. And it was perfect. Jeonghan’s lips were so soft, and the omega kissed Seungcheol back, movements hesitant as Seungcheol kissed him. This kiss alone felt like it was setting Seungcheol’s nerve endings on fire, and it was an incredible feeling, but then he felt heat start to pool in his groin and his head start to go dizzy. Rut. He was going into rut. He’d had enough of them to know what that start of one felt like. Was he due for one, though? It was difficult to think while kissing Jeonghan, but his mind was telling him that no, no he wasn’t, that this was different, but Seungcheol ignored it and pulled away from Jeonghan. He wanted to stay with this wonderful omega. But right now, he had to get back to his room.

Jeonghan pouted as Seungcheol pulled away. He felt even dizzier than before and clutched the alpha’s arms to keep him upright, but he didn’t get too close to Seungcheol’s body. If he did, he would start rubbing against him and that would be embarrassing. He had realised what the weird dizziness was from halfway through their kiss. He was going into heat. But was it due for now? Jeonghan couldn’t remember. But it was here, and he wanted Seungcheol. He had never had sex before, whether in or out of heat. Hell, that had just been his first kiss. But he knew what he wanted, and he had never felt so safe with someone before; alpha, beta, or omega. He wanted Seungcheol.

‘Seungcheol,’ Jeonghan whispered, voice coming out needier than he had intended it to, and Seungcheol sniffed the air, pupils dilating wide now.

The omega’s scent of freshly mown grass was a lot stronger now, and the first traces of the scent of slick were filling the air around him. Jeonghan was going into heat.

Seungcheol swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. He had been around omegas in heat before, and he could resist their scent for about half an hour if they needed help before he would have to leave. But that would probably only last about fifteen minutes since he was in rut. And maybe only ten minutes because he wanted this omega.

‘W-we need to get you somewhere safe.’

Jeonghan shook his head and pressed his body against Seungcheol’s now. The alpha’s scent had got stronger: he was going into rut. ‘You. You’re safe.’

Seungcheol shook his head but didn’t push Jeonghan away. He let his hands go to the omega’s waist and kept him pressed against his body. ‘I’m not. If we don’t go now… I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘You won’t. I want you.’ Jeonghan started kissing Seungcheol’s neck then, and the alpha groaned, tilting his head back and letting Jeonghan carry on.

‘Baby,’ he whispered, listening to the happy keen Jeonghan let out at the name. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes,’ Jeonghan muttered against his throat. ‘Want you.’

Seungcheol growled and kissed Jeonghan, their bodies completely flush with each other, and the omega couldn’t help but grind against the alpha. Quiet whimpers escaped his mouth and the scent of slick got stronger and Seungcheol held Jeonghan’s hips tighter, grinding back against the omega.

Jeonghan pulled out of the kiss then and let out a moan into the night air. He had never wanted another person like this before, and he couldn’t ever see him wanting someone else the way he wanted Seungcheol right now. ‘Please.’

‘Have you ever spent a heat with someone?’ Seungcheol found himself asking, jealousy taking over slightly. It was unrealistic to expect someone like Jeonghan, who was quite literally the most beautiful person Seungcheol had ever seen, to have never been with someone before, but his alpha had to know how many others he had to beat out.

Jeonghan shook his head and returned to kissing Seungcheol’s neck.

‘Out of heat?’

Another head shake. ‘It’s my first time.’

Seungcheol froze at that, able to hold back a little longer now that he had more information. ‘We don’t have to do this, Jeonghan. I understand. I’ll take you back to your room.’

Jeonghan shook his head again, lightly nipping at Seungcheol’s neck. ‘I’m sharing.’

‘Then I’ll…’ It was difficult to concentrate when someone was trailing kisses up and down your neck. ‘I’ll pay for another room for you. So, you’re safe.’

Jeonghan whined and looked up at Seungcheol with his large doe eyes. ‘No. I feel safe with you. I-I want you.’ The omega ground his hips into the alpha’s and they both moaned.

‘How old are you?’ the alpha asked, triple checking everything now.

‘Eighteen.’

Whilst it was legal, there was six years between them. ‘I’m twenty-four. Is that alright with you?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘That’s fine.’

‘Are you sure?’ Seungcheol asked. He didn’t want to take advantage of this boy.

Jeonghan nodded again. ‘I know you’ll take care of me.’

Seungcheol smiled. He would definitely do that. He barely knew this boy, yet he wanted to give him the world. They kissed again, then the alpha grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and pulled him along the deck after him. He didn’t want to take the omega back through the busy ballroom and let everyone bask in Jeonghan’s amazing scent. He wanted to keep the people who would smell it down to a minimum. So, they walked around the deck to the outdoor steps that led to the other floors and they climbed up to deck seven, where a member of staff was manning the door.

He was thankfully a beta and smelt their heat and rut straight away, but he wouldn’t get aroused by it. _Good,_ Seungcheol thought. Jeonghan was his.

‘ID?’ the member of staff asked.

Seungcheol fumbled for his key card, and Jeonghan was now pressed against his back, pressing kisses to his neck once more. ‘He’s my guest,’ Seungcheol said, referring to Jeonghan, and the staff member handed Seungcheol his key card back and opened the door for them.

The alpha pulled Jeonghan down the hall towards his room, but now they were in an enclosed space instead of on the open deck, their scents were more concentrated, and Seungcheol could feel himself losing it to Jeonghan’s amazing heat scent. He had never been with an omega in heat before, but he could tell that he would only last a few more minutes before losing it completely and his rut demanded he do something.

They got to the door of his room and Seungcheol pressed Jeonghan up against it, if only to put some space between them.

‘This is your last chance,’ Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan just looked at him with those pretty eyes of his. ‘Want you. Please.’

The alpha kissed Jeonghan again, keeping him pressed against the door, but Seungcheol broke away with a moan when the omega rolled their hips together again.

‘Please, Cheol,’ Jeonghan whimpered, and with a growl, Seungcheol picked the omega up in his arms and wrapped his legs around his hips. There were layers of underwear and their trousers between them, but Jeonghan cried out at the feeling of being so close.

He started to kiss up and down Seungcheol’s neck again as the alpha grabbed his key card again. Despite the distracting kisses, he managed to insert it in the door lock, open the door, and take them both inside.

Once again, he pushed Jeonghan up against the closed door, kissing the omega properly now, and Jeonghan’s hands went to Seungcheol’s shoulders and pushed his blazer off and started to unbutton his shirt. He had been through heats alone and they had been painful, but just having an alpha close like this was stopping any pain. But now he wanted to be closer, _needed_ to be closer to Seungcheol.

Just as he managed to get it all undone, Seungcheol pulled away. ‘Want to see you, too,’ the alpha said, carrying Jeonghan over to the bed and gently sitting him down on it. He took Jeonghan’s blazer off, and then his t-shirt, the only thing on his top half the choker, but god, he looked beautiful. His blond hair had got even fluffier from being outside, and his little nipples were pink and pert.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Seungcheol said, placing a light kiss to the omega’s forehead. His ruts in the past and had been frenzied and fast, but being with an omega for his rut made him a lot calmer. He still wanted Jeonghan, he was still as hard as he had been for his past ruts, but he’d never felt this calm before.

Jeonghan just blushed at the alpha’s comment and watched as Seungcheol let his shirt slip to the floor. While the omega was lithe, Seungcheol was well built from hours of obviously working out. He was broad and strong, judging by the muscles in his arms, and he could hurt Jeonghan if he really wanted to. But the omega didn’t feel scared. This was the safest he’d felt in a long time.

He watched as Seungcheol toed off his shoes and socks, then hands went to his belt and undid it, followed by his pants, and he let them fall down. He stepped out of them, but all Jeonghan was focused on was the tent in the alpha’s boxers. He knew all alphas were big. That’s the way their genetics worked. But he didn’t expect that.

Seungcheol noticed the way Jeonghan froze and he knelt down in front of him, his crotch out of view. ‘It’s going to be okay.’

‘Will it hurt?’

‘Maybe, a little. If you want, I can call for some staff. Get them to book me another room. You can stay safe in here for your heat.’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘I want you.’

Seungcheol smiled. ‘Anytime you change your mind, tell me.’ He felt calm enough to know that he would be able to tear himself away from Jeonghan if that was what the boy truly wanted. But why did Seungcheol feel like this? It was so odd. He’d never felt this calm. even outside of his ruts.

The alpha took Jeonghan’s shoes off, and he smiled when he saw the spiderman socks encasing the omega’s small feet. ‘I saw you before. In the library.’

‘Oh? I don’t remember seeing you.’

Seungcheol chuckled. ‘Well, actually, I only saw your feet in these socks. And I smelt your first. You smelt so happy.’

Jeonghan smiled. ‘Do I smell good now?’

Seungcheol rested his head on Jeonghan’s thigh, near where his slick would be leaking from, and took a deep breath in. ‘Amazing.’

He carefully took off Jeonghan’s socks, then his hands went to the fastening of the omega’s pants. ‘Can I?’

Jeonghan nodded, feeling a bit more at ease now. Apart from making sure he was okay, Seungcheol hadn’t said much since they’d left deck zero. The omega had started to worry that the alpha only wanted him because he was in heat. But what he had said about him in the library… Seungcheol had liked him before he knew about his heat, before their dance together, based solely on his scent and his socks. That had to mean something, right? He hadn’t come on the cruise to look for a boyfriend, he was here to find somewhere safe to live, but he felt safe with Seungcheol, so wasn’t that the same thing? Not that any of this meant Seungcheol wanted to date him. But Jeonghan couldn’t help but want him. Seungcheol was kind and gentle and seemed like he would protect the omega. Why wouldn’t he want that? Either way, Jeonghan would always remember this night. He wasn’t the sort of person to jump into bed with whoever was interested. It might have seemed that way with Seungcheol, but it wasn’t the case. Seungcheol was different from all of the other alphas who had approached him. This felt… special.

Seungcheol pulled his trousers and underwear down, Jeonghan lifting his hips to help, but he didn’t look up at the alpha. He had never been like this in front of anyone before, but he didn’t want to cover himself up.

Seungcheol just stared at the omega before him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Jeonghan’s body was flushed from head to toe in a light pink from the heat, his delicate feet moving slightly on the laminate floor with nerves, his head bowed out of shyness.

The alpha gently cupped Jeonghan’s face with both of his hands and lifted it up so their eyes met. His rut by this point would usually be demanding them to just go on with it, but not with Jeonghan. Alphas could get violent if they didn’t get what they wanted, but Seungcheol was managing to stay completely calm despite the lust he was feeling.

‘You okay?’ he asked.

‘Yeah,’ Jeonghan said, but his pretty brown eyes showed how nervous he was. ‘Do I… look okay?’

Seungcheol smiled. ‘You’re beautiful, baby.’

The scent of Jeonghan’s slick got heavier then, seemingly at the nickname, and Seungcheol’s smile widened.

‘You like me calling you that?’

Jeonghan nodded.

The alpha slowly rubbed his hands up and down Jeonghan’s thighs. ‘When I first saw you in the ballroom, I thought you looked like an angel. And I was right. You’re angelic. There’s no better word to describe you.’

The omega couldn’t help but blush and he leant forward, kissing Seungcheol lightly on the lips. ‘Thank you.’

Seungcheol scooped Jeonghan up and moved him around the bed, so his head was nestled against the pillows, his blond hair around his head like a halo, looking even more like an angel.

‘Comfy?’

Jeonghan nodded, finding himself shaking slightly. He was still slightly nervous, but Seungcheol was making him feel so safe and secure. He was ready for this.

The alpha glanced over Jeonghan’s body, admiring every inch of it. His small omegan member was fully hard, and even though his legs were together, Seungcheol could smell the slick that was coming from his vulva. He rested his hands on Jeonghan’s thighs and smiled gently at him. ‘Can I?’

Jeonghan nodded and slowly spread his legs, showing himself completely to Seungcheol, and the alpha was silent for a moment. Jeonghan was so pretty down here, pink and completely drenched in slick. Seungcheol had never seen something so gorgeous before.

He grazed his thumb over Jeonghan’s wet entrance and the omega shuddered.

‘You’re gorgeous here, angel,’ Seungcheol said, then pressed a kiss to the inside of Jeonghan’s thigh. ‘Can I touch you?’

Jeonghan nodded, watching Seungcheol. ‘Yeah. Just… go slow. If you can. Your rut-’

‘It’s okay. It’s holding back. I’m not in pain, don’t worry. Are you?’

The omega shook his head and Seungcheol hid his frown. This was odd. Why weren’t either of them in pain? Seungcheol had never spent a rut with anyone before, but it had been twenty minutes since it had started, and if he hadn’t come at least once by now, he’d usually be writhing in pain and be full of anger.

He put his thoughts to one side and let his thumb graze over Jeonghan’s entrance, watching as a little of his slick pushed out. Seungcheol gathered it on his index finger and pushed it back inside, and Jeonghan gasped at the intrusion.

He had fingered himself before during his heats, but for someone else to do it to him was a completely new experience. Seungcheol had only inserted the very tip of his finger, but it was a lot thicker than his own fingers, and he couldn’t help but clench around it.

Seungcheol stroked up and down the omega’s thigh as he felt Jeonghan tense up. ‘It’s alright, I’ve got you, just relax, baby.’

Jeonghan closed his eyes and spread his legs a little further. ‘You can carry on.’

Seungcheol smiled and leant over Jeonghan, placing a kiss on his cheek, then he pushed his finger all the way inside the omega, then crooked it ever so slightly.

Jeonghan cried out, his eyes flying back open.

The alpha smirked at him. ‘Good?’

Jeonghan nodded frantically. ‘More,’ he said, feeling his heat take over more. Now that they had started properly, Jeonghan’s heat was kicking in. He still wasn’t in pain, but his lust was ramping up.

Seungcheol got the message from the way Jeonghan’s pupils had dilated and he returned to crouching between the omega’s legs, working his finger in and out of him until Jeonghan’s hips were rolling with his ministrations. The alpha added another finger, and he couldn’t resist slipping a hand into his underwear and slowly pumping his cock. It had never been like this before. Jeonghan was the most gorgeous creature Seungcheol had ever laid eyes on, and he was so responsive to his touch. It was like they were meant to have found each other on this cruise. Seungcheol could only hope that Jeonghan would let him get to know him once their heat and rut were over. This boy in his bed seemed so special.

He inserted another finger inside Jeonghan, and the omega was losing it a little now, rhythmically clenching down on them as Seungcheol gently spread them, and with a growl, he pulled his fingers out and took off his underwear. He coated his cock with the slick left on his fingers, then he positioned himself at Jeonghan’s entrance.

‘Are you sure?’

Jeonghan grabbed his legs under the knee, lifting it up and exposing himself more. ‘I’m sure, Seungcheol.’

The alpha leant over Jeonghan again and they kissed, and as Seungcheol pulled away from the omega’s mouth, he pushed his cock inside him.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but moan from the tight and wet heat that immediately engulfed him, and Jeonghan’s back arched up off the mattress. He’d heard many stories about how much the first time hurt, but Seungcheol was so gentle and had prepped him carefully. He wasn’t in any pain, and he felt so good.

Once he was all the way inside, Seungcheol stopped, panting as he forced himself to not just start thrusting. ‘You okay, angel?’ he asked.

The omega whimpered. ‘Yeah. Just move, Cheol. Please.’

Seungcheol nodded and slowly pulled out a little, conscious this was Jeonghan’s first time, then pressed back in, and they both moaned.

‘Feels so good,’ Jeonghan whispered, hiking his leg up higher.

‘B-baby,’ Seungcheol stuttered out, pulling back and thrusting back in once more. ‘You take me so well.’

Jeonghan whimpered and clenched down on Seungcheol’s cock, and the older man moaned. That felt heavenly.

‘Can’t even believe you’re real,’ Seungcheol muttered, then he continued thrusting in out of the omega beneath him. He could feel that his knot was starting to pulse, meaning it was going to pop soon, and it seemed that Jeonghan was close to coming, too. He went harder and faster, and Jeonghan’s back arched up, letting go of his leg so he could grasp the bedsheets.

‘Seungcheol… alpha…’

Seungcheol growled at that name and thrust harder, and Jeonghan cried out as he came, release splattering all over his tummy.

He practically collapsed back onto the bed, legs and hips limp, but he cupped Seungcheol’s face with his hands. ‘Keep going, alpha.’

Not having to be told twice, Seungcheol did, keeping his eyes locked with Jeonghan’s as he used the boy’s sensitive body until he finally pushed his knot inside and came.

Jeonghan whimpered at the feeling but found himself clenching around Seungcheol’s knot and the alpha groaned, more of his cum filling up Jeonghan.

‘Angel…’

The omega let out a little giggle. ‘Sorry.’

Seungcheol stayed knelt over Jeonghan for a few more minutes until his cock had stopped pulsing, then he carefully manoeuvred them around so they were led side by side on the bed, legs tangled and knot locking them together.

‘You okay?’ Seungcheol asked, still a little breathless. That had been amazing.

Jeonghan nodded and cuddled up against the alpha’s chest. ‘Yeah. Cold.’

Seungcheol grabbed the sheets from where they had been kicked to the foot of the bed and pulled them over himself and Jeonghan and the omega smiled.

‘Much better.’

‘Was it good for you? Did I hurt you?’ Seungcheol asked as he gently untied the choker from around the omega’s neck. He could see that Jeonghan was sleepy, but he had to know.

‘It didn’t hurt at all,’ Jeonghan said. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been something as incredible as that. Seungcheol hadn’t bit him, but Jeonghan felt a bond with him. Probably because of how safe and taken care of he felt.

Happy scents from both the omega and alpha filled the room and Seungcheol pressed a kiss to the top of Jeonghan’s head.

‘Good. Let’s get some sleep. We’re going to need it for tomorrow.’

Jeonghan hummed in agreement and stayed snuggled against Seungcheol. He wasn’t usually so spontaneous like this, agreeing to lose his virginity to an alpha he’d danced and spoken with for five minutes when he’d previously been so scared of alphas. But Seungcheol was so unlike everyone else, and Jeonghan was excited for what the morning would bring, along with the next wave of their heat and rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol worries if Jeonghan will regret what they did together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at a sleeping Jeonghan. He looked angelic in the morning sunshine that streamed in through the large windows, and their scents of leather and grass were mixed together, both strong and happy. Last night had been amazing. The alpha had woken up, worried that Jeonghan would regret losing his virginity to him last night, and while his scent being happy wasn’t a sure-fire sign that everything was okay, it was a good indicator.

He ran his fingers through Jeonghan’s blond hair, almost unable to believe this boy led in his bed was real. Seungcheol didn’t know a lot about him yet, but he wanted to. He didn’t want to let go of him after only one night together.

The alpha ran his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair again, and the omega woke up then, brown doe eyes staring up at Seungcheol

‘Good morning, angel,’ the alpha said, and Jeonghan smiled.

‘Hi,’ he said, a little shy. He remembered everything that had happened last night, and he had loved every moment of it. He had sincerely thought he wouldn’t ever be able to be with an alpha after what had happened with his uncle, but Seungcheol was so kind and gentle. He didn’t want this to be over after their heat and rut.

‘How are you feeling?’

Jeonghan wiggled his hips and found he was in a bit of pain. He had used muscles he wasn’t even aware of, but the confines of the plush bed helped a little. ‘Sore.’

Seungcheol frowned. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay. I kind of liked it.’

The alpha smirked. ‘And… did you regret it? Did I do something you didn’t like?’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘No. You were perfect.’ He rolled over and pressed a kiss to Seungcheol’s bare chest. ‘Thank you for taking care of me.’

The alpha blushed and ran a hand up and down Jeonghan’s waist beneath the sheets. ‘Is your heat back?’

Jeonghan shook his head. He still wasn’t sure why his heat had started. The omega was fairly certain it wasn’t due yet. But he didn’t mind. His previous heats had been painful and frantic, but Seungcheol’s presence and scent were keeping it at bay for now.

‘Then I was wondering if you wanted to shower with me? I’ve ordered some breakfast for us, but it probably won’t be here for fifteen minutes or so.’

Jeonghan smiled in agreement but couldn’t help but blush. He knew Seungcheol had already seen him naked, but a shower seemed somewhat more intimate.

Seungcheol got out of bed, unashamed of his nudity, and offered his hand to Jeonghan. The omega took it, letting the alpha help him to stand, and when he was out of the bed, he leant against Seungcheol. His hips and thighs really were sore after last night.

‘I’m sorry,’ the alpha said, wrapping an arm around Jeonghan’s waist.

‘It’s alright. Like I said, I liked it.’

Seungcheol smiled and carefully led Jeonghan into his en suite. It was large for a cruise ship bathroom, with a toilet, sink, mirror, and sizeable shower cubicle inside.

‘I would run you a bath if I had one,’ the alpha said. ‘It would help soothe your body.’

Jeonghan cooed at Seungcheol’s kindness and pressed a kiss to his alpha’s chest. ‘A shower will be fine, as long as you hold me up.’

‘I can do that.’ Seungcheol started the shower up, then led Jeonghan into the cubicle.

The alpha held Jeonghan up the whole time as they stood under the spray of the shower, gently washing each other, exchanging small kisses. They both loved this, standing in the comfort of each other’s arms, and neither of them wanted this to be over when their heat and rut ended.

Seungcheol turned off the shower and carefully led Jeonghan out of the cubicle and proceeded to wrap him in a fluffy white towel.

The omega giggled as his wet hair was gently rubbed by Seungcheol, who then wiped the rest of his body dry, then secured the towel around his waist.

‘I’ll dry myself off. Go and pick something to wear from my wardrobe.’

Jeonghan nodded and left the bathroom, actually seeing the bedroom for the first time. The double bed was opposite the door that led out to the deck, and opposite the foot of the bed was a small wardrobe. On the other side of the bed was a plush settee with a small coffee table in front of it and opposite that was a white piano and matching stool. The whole room was decorated in white and light blue, along with a few small plants here and there, and the far wall of the room that was facing the ocean was wall to floor windows that had a door in the centre that led out onto a balcony which had a table and chairs set out on it. It was a lot nicer than the room Jeonghan had,

He went over to the bed, finding his underwear amongst the pile of discarded clothes from last night. He pulled them on, then turned to the wardrobe. The omega opened it, slightly intimidated by the amount of designer clothing before him. He obviously knew Seungcheol was well-off, judging by the size of his cabin, but he didn’t think he was this rich.

The omega picked a pale blue hoodie in the end. It was still designer, with Fendi printed around the bottom hem, but it seemed more understated than the majority of things in the wardrobe. He had never worn anything even remotely high end, let alone designer.

Seungcheol came out of the bathroom then, towel slung around his waist, just as there was a knock at the door.

The alpha looked at him, his jaw clenched. ‘I’m sorry to ask this of you, but alphas in rut can get possessive. Would you mind…’

Jeonghan blushed and moved around the other side of the bed and sat on the floor. You could see the back of his head, but his bare legs were hidden.

Seungcheol smiled. ‘Thanks.’ He’d never felt possessive before, but just the thought of another person, particularly an alpha, seeing a half-naked Jeonghan in a room that smelt of sex and an omega’s heat, was not boding well for Seungcheol. He could already feel himself getting angry. He didn’t want anyone to get near Jeonghan, regardless of whether or not he was in heat. Seungcheol knew he was getting too attached too quickly, particularly as he didn’t really know anything about Jeonghan, but he couldn’t help how he felt. It was as if something was connecting them from the moment they met.

He answered the door with a tense smile but was relieved to see a beta stood out in the hall with the food cart rather than an alpha.

‘I have your breakfast,’ she said, reaching for the covered tray on top.

‘I got it,’ Seungcheol said, stopping her from handing the tray to him. Any touch could put her scent on him, and he didn’t want Jeonghan to react badly to it. He grabbed it and retreated back inside, kicking the door shut with his foot, and Jeonghan stood up from his semi-hiding spot.

‘What did you order?’

‘Waffles and fruit. And tea. Is that okay?’

Jeonghan nodded with a smile. He usually skipped breakfast so he had more time to study, so this would be nice.

‘Come on, let’s eat out on the balcony.’ Seungcheol carried the tray through the room, opening the door in the windows with his elbow, then set the tray down on the white iron table. There was a slight breeze coming off the water, but it wasn’t cold, and the sun was shining brightly. It was a beautiful morning.

Jeonghan stepped out and sat in one of the chairs, watching as the alpha took the lid off the tray, revealing two plates of waffles, cream, and fruit, as well as a teapot and two cups. Seungcheol poured them both a drink, then placed a plate and cup in front of the omega.

Jeonghan stared down at it, biting his lip. ‘Do you need me to transfer you some money for this?’

Seungcheol stared at him with narrowed eyes. ‘Erm, no. It’s fine. It’s just breakfast.’

‘It’s fancy, though.’

The alpha laughed. ‘I wouldn’t say so. What do you usually eat?’

‘… nothing.’

Seungcheol frowned, concerned now. He knew Jeonghan was lithe; he had first-hand experience of it last night, and then again this morning. But he had just assumed that was due to a mixture of the omega’s natural physique and exercise. Not from missing a meal. ‘You need to eat breakfast. How come you don’t?’

Jeonghan shrugged. While he didn’t want his relationship with Seungcheol to start with lies, he also didn’t want to tell the alpha that he left the house as early as possible so he wouldn’t see his uncle, so he missed breakfast and didn’t want to spend the money he was saving to leave home on it. ‘I’m just busy studying. Or I guess, was. I graduated last week.’

‘Oh? What did you study?’

‘My major is in biology, but I also did art and design.’ This was a much more comfortable subject.

‘That is a mix. What are you planning to do with it?’ Seungcheol asked, beginning to eat, and Jeonghan did the same.

‘I’m not sure. I got quite a few job offers before my graduation, but I think I want to find somewhere I like to settle first before I get a job. What about you? Did you go to university?’

‘Er, no.’ Seungcheol flushed with embarrassment. ‘This is going to sound so arrogant, but… do you know who I am?’

Jeonghan looked up from his plate at the alpha, but after a moment of staring, he shook his head. ‘Should I?’

Seungcheol laughed. ‘This really is embarrassing now. My stage name is S.Coups. I was the leader of the group Seventeen.’

The omega smiled. ‘Oh, really?! Yes, I know who you are then. No offence, I was never a big fan, but I knew who Seventeen were. My best friend, Joshua, was really upset when you disbanded.’

The alpha nodded. ‘A lot of people were. Me included.’

‘Then why did you do it?’

‘There were a lot of factors at play. The other group at our company, Nu’est, were doing much better than us, so it didn’t really motivate us to try hard. And there were a lot of other things we all wanted to do. We all liked performing, but the majority of us preferred more behind the scenes kind of jobs. I’m a producer now. I write songs at the company. For Nu’est, and for other idols.’

‘And do you prefer that?’ Jeonghan asked as he took a sip of his tea. Everything Seungcheol had ordered tasted amazing.

‘Yes. Definitely. But I think my goal is to leave and start my own company. Pledis isn’t the most… ethical, shall we say. And I know the rest of the Seventeen members feel the same way.’ A giddy smile overcame Seungcheol’s face. ‘You can’t tell anyone this, but we have plans. Our contracts are up in three years, and we’re not renewing them. We’re leaving and starting our own company. One that’s moral and lets us be creative without barriers.’

Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile at Seungcheol’s obvious passion. He’d been so focused on leaving home that he had just concentrated on his studies. He had no time for the intricacies of kpop and the drama that went with it- **wait**. He might not be invested in it, but he heard about it a lot. And he knew the backlash idols faced if they got into a relationship. Not that they were in a relationship.

The alpha could smell the panic in the air and he quickly grabbed Jeonghan’s hand. ‘It’s alright, baby. Tell me what’s wrong.’

‘It’s just… you’re a kpop star. Won’t people hate you if they found out about us?’

Seungcheol shook his head. ‘Don’t worry about it, angel. No one will find out, and if they do, I will handle it.’ The alpha bit his lip. ‘Jeonghan, I know I haven’t said it until now, but what we did last night meant more to be than just sex. I want to explore this further with you. I understand if you don’t want to, but if my fame or whatever is putting you off, please don’t let that stop you. I have so many friends who’ve had relationships not work out because of it, and I don’t want that to happen with us. I don’t want anyone to find out about us, but that’s because I’m a private person. But if people do find out, I will handle it and I won’t let anyone hurt you.’

Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile. He’d really lucked out with Seungcheol. ‘Thank you. I feel the same. That I want to be with you. If we can.’

Seungcheol gave him a gorgeous gummy smile. ‘I’m glad.’

A phone from inside the suite rang then, and Jeonghan jumped up, recognising it as his ringtone. It was probably one of his friends checking up on him. That would make sense. One moment he’d been dancing with an alpha none of them had ever seen before, and then he was gone.

He grabbed his blazer and found his ringing phone in one of the pockets, and Josh’s name was displayed on the screen. Jeonghan answered it quickly and there was a sigh of relief over the line.

‘Thank god you picked up!’ the beta exclaimed. ‘I looked everywhere for you last night!’

‘Why have you only waited until now to ring me then?’ Jeonghan asked, sitting down on the bed. He could see Seungcheol still out on the balcony, who glanced through the windows at him and smiled.

‘Uh, I may have got a bit drunk. And I may have only just woken up. But where have you been?! Where are you?’

‘I’m with… an alpha,’ he said, unable to stop himself from smiling back at Seungcheol.

‘What?! Are you okay?! Did you rap-’

‘No,’ the omega said, stopping Joshua before he even finished saying the word. ‘He wouldn’t do that to me.’

‘Was he the one you danced with?’

‘Yeah. We went out onto the balcony and talked for a bit. But then my heat started. And so did his rut. So, he took me up to his room.’

Joshua drew in a sharp breath. ‘Are you sure he didn’t rap-’

‘I’m sure. He checked so many times.’ Jeonghan let a dreamy smile come over his face as he remembered last night. ‘And then again this morning. He’s taken really good care of me. You don’t need to worry. I’ll come and see you when my heat and his rut pass.’

‘Can I not come and see you before that?’ the beta asked. It was in his biological nature to be caring, on top of how he cared about his best friend.

‘I don’t think so. We’re high up on the ship in a fancy suite, so you won’t be allowed up. And he’s a bit possessive. He doesn’t want anyone to see me. When they delivered breakfast before, he asked me to hide.’

Joshua laughed. ‘You really got a good one, didn’t you? In a high-class suite on a cruise ship with a rich and possessive alpha. Tell him I’ll want to see him when this is over.’

Jeonghan smiled fondly. ‘I will.’

He watched as Seungcheol stood up then and turned to look at him, something dark in his eyes. The door to the balcony was ajar and the omega could smell the arousal coming off Seungcheol. His rut was back, and in turn, Jeonghan could feel wetness gathering between his legs as the next wave of his heat was triggered by the smell alone. He had a degree in biology and he had never heard of alpha’s ruts or omega’s heats being triggered by scent alone, but there was still a lot not known about secondary genders.

Seungcheol came in through the door and shut it behind him, their breakfast forgotten on the table outside.

‘That wasn’t your boyfriend, was it?’ he asked, approaching the bed.

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘My best friend. He’s on the cruise. He was just checking up on me.’ He set his phone to one side, not taking his eyes off Seungcheol.

The alpha nodded and knelt between Jeonghan’s legs. ‘And what did you tell him?’

‘That you’re a good alpha. That you took care of me. That you were gentle.’

Seungcheol hummed and ran his large hands up and down the omega’s thighs. ‘I don’t want to be gentle with you right now.’

Jeonghan smiled and kissed the alpha lightly on the lips. ‘Then don’t be.’

Seungcheol let out a growl and pulled Jeonghan’s underwear off, pushed him to lie back on the bed, and spread his legs. His angel was still open from last night, but he slid two fingers inside just to make sure. He didn’t want to be gentle right now, but he didn’t want to hurt this beautiful omega either.

Jeonghan moaned, clenching around the fingers inside him. ‘Cheol… fill me, please…’

The alpha nodded and took his fingers out, then dropped the towel around his waist to the floor, and without any further preamble, Seungcheol entered the beautiful boy beneath him, feeling overwhelmed once more by the heat surrounding his cock. He groaned and started thrusting, and Jeonghan cried out beneath him, balling the blue hoodie he was still wearing into his fists. Even with a cock in him, Seungcheol thought he looked adorable.

He hooked the omega’s legs over his arms, holding him apart by the backs of his knees, and let his alpha instincts take over. ‘You like this, baby?’

Jeonghan nodded, moving his hips in time with Seungcheol’s.

‘You take me so well. So tight, fuck…’ Seungcheol spread Jeonghan’s legs wider and the omega cried out and gripped the bedsheets. He had never felt anything amazing as this before, and he doubted other alphas were like this. He’d read on the internet about how they only cared about themselves and used omegas and betas for their own pleasure. But Seungcheol wasn’t like that. Jeonghan didn’t think this alpha could ever be like that.

‘Want you to come on my knot,’ Seungcheol said, feeling his orgasm approaching. ‘Can you do that for me, angel?’

Jeonghan nodded while he moaned.

‘So good for your alpha…’ Seungcheol muttered. He knew they weren’t mated, he knew he wasn’t Jeonghan’s alpha, but god, he _wanted_ to be. This omega was perfect. Seungcheol still didn’t understand how Jeonghan hadn’t had his first kiss until last night, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was just elated that this pretty omega was his. And he hoped what they had wouldn’t end when their heat and rut passed. He wanted to spend the rest of the cruise with Jeonghan, then take him home to Seoul and romance him properly. He deserved that and so much more.

Seungcheol thrust in and out a few more times, but then he felt his knot starting to expand and he pushed inside as he came, knot locking them together, and true to his word, Jeonghan came around it. But instead of coming from his small omega cock like he had done last night, he squirted with a cry, wetting Seungcheol’s knot and pelvis.

The alpha just stared at Jeonghan, who lay on the bed, breathless. He had never been with an alpha before last night, but he had touched himself plenty, and he’d never been able to do that before.

‘Is that… normal for you?’ Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘No. I’ve never done that before. Sorry if it bothers you-’

Seungcheol cut him off with a kiss. ‘It doesn’t bother me in the slightest, angel,’ he said when he pulled away. ‘In fact, I think it’s just made me more attracted to you.’

The omega blushed. ‘Good. I guess.’

Seungcheol chuckled, then he carefully gathered Jeonghan in his arms and manoeuvred them so they were lying face to face on the bed. ‘I didn’t know male omegas could do that,’ the alpha said.

‘Me, neither. Are you sure it was okay?’ Jeonghan asked, biting his lip in apprehension.

‘I’m sure. And you? Was I alright? I know I was a bit rougher than last night.’

The omega smiled and pressed a kiss to Seungcheol’s cheek. ‘Don’t worry. I liked it. Although, I was expecting you to be rougher than you were.’

Seungcheol rose an eyebrow. ‘Oh? You think you can handle more?’

Jeonghan found himself clenching around the alpha’s knot inside him. ‘Why don’t we find out?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol finds inspiration in Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Seungcheol woke up to Jeonghan’s brown doe eyes staring at him and the alpha instantly smiled. ‘Hey, angel.’

‘Hi,’ the omega whispered, a shy smile on his face.

Yesterday had felt different after their chat on the balcony over breakfast, about how after their heat and rut had ended, they wanted to try and be in a relationship together. They were still having sex to satiate their cycles, but everything felt softer and more tender. Seungcheol would kiss and touch Jeonghan at every chance he got, and by this point, the alpha was sure he had the omega’s entire body mapped out from his cute feet to the dimples at the bottom of his spine. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Jeonghan loved every moment of affection. After he’d told his parents about his uncle, they had withdrawn from him, and Jeonghan had never really let anyone else get close to him. Joshua would hug him every now and then, but that was all he got. He loved all of the attention Seungcheol was giving him, and while it didn’t change his perspective on alphas completely, Jeonghan truly liked Seungcheol. He could even see himself loving him one day.

He blushed at that thought and Seungcheol’s smile widened. ‘Thinking about something nice?’

Jeonghan groaned and buried his head in the plush pillow. ‘You…’ he murmured, and Seungcheol smiled, rising to his knees to look at the omega properly, and what he saw almost made him gasp as his breath was taken away. The sheet was slipping low down Jeonghan’s back, revealing the little moles all over the pale expanse of skin, and his short blond hair was spread out on the pillow, like a halo, and one pretty doe brown eye stared up at him, the other one hidden. Seungcheol had known Jeonghan was beautiful the moment he saw him in the ballroom two days ago, but right now, he was stunning, and the alpha wanted nothing more right now than to write about him.

He hadn’t felt the inspiration to write a song in months but just looking at and being with Jeonghan gave him the drive to write at least five. He quickly got out of bed, put on a pair of boxers, and sat down at the piano. He grabbed the pencil and notepad he’d left on top of it, scribbled down a few lines of a chorus, then he tried out a few melodies and wrote the notes down next to the lyrics.

Jeonghan sat up slowly and propped himself up against the headboard so he could watch Seungcheol. The alpha looked cute at work, his brow furrowed as he furiously scribbled things down, his fingers gliding effortlessly over the piano keys, teamed with the happy scent emanating from him. Jeonghan could watch him for hours, and as it was, the omega let half an hour pass, just watching his alpha at work, and he didn’t feel bored in the slightest. It was a pleasure to watch someone like Seungcheol, who was obviously extremely talented at music, work, and it was calming, too. Even when mistakes were made on the piano, or the alpha furiously crossed something out, the atmosphere in the room stayed calm and peaceful, and Jeonghan loved it. When he’d been at home, there was always a sense of impending danger. Even with the lock on his bedroom door, he was still scared. He hadn’t been able to relax there, and while he felt safer at university, he associated the library and the lecture hall with hard work, not serenity. But he felt it here, in a luxury cabin with a gentle alpha, broken notes on the piano, and the soft lull of the ship.

Slowly, so he didn’t disturb Seungcheol, Jeonghan shuffled out of bed, and grabbed the alpha’s white shirt that he’d worn in the ballroom, now discarded on the floor. He put it on, buttoning it up a little, then went over to Seungcheol and sat beside him on the piano stool.

It took the alpha a moment or two to even realise that Jeonghan was there, then he smiled at the omega. ‘Hey, beautiful.’

Jeonghan blushed. ‘Hi. What are you writing?’

‘New song,’ Seungcheol said as he moved his notepad to the centre of the piano so Jeonghan could see. He didn’t understand the chords written above the lyrics, but he read the lines and smiled.

_My life is so beautiful_

_My life is so beautiful_

_Things may seem repetitive_

_But when I’m with you_

_They turn special_

‘Who’s it about?’ Jeonghan asked.

‘You.’

His blush deepened and he leant his head against Seungcheol’s shoulder. ‘Do you really feel that way when you’re with me?’

‘Of course, baby. I wouldn’t have written it otherwise.’

Jeonghan turned his head a little and kissed Seungcheol’s bare shoulder. They’d spent two days together now, and those two days had been the best of Jeonghan’s life. They hadn’t talked a great deal because of their heat and rut, but the few conversations they’d had in between sessions were pleasant and funny and Jeonghan genuinely loved spending time with Seungcheol. He wanted to see where this led when their cycles moved on.

The omega was honestly just content to watch Seungcheol play and scribble down melodies and lyrics, and he revelled in the happy scent that wafted off the alpha. He was in his element and enjoying himself, but the longer Jeonghan sat there, basking in the scent, he could feel the next wave of his heat returning.

Seungcheol smelt the slick in the air almost immediately and turned to Jeonghan, his eyes dark. ‘Do you need me again, angel?’

Jeonghan whimpered as he nodded and leant against Seungcheol. ‘Please, alpha.’

Seungcheol gently lifted Jeonghan off the stool beside him and sat him in his lap, the two of them facing each other as Jeonghan straddled him. ‘Can I see, baby?’

The omega nodded as he lifted up the shirt of Seungcheol’s he was wearing. His thighs were starting to get covered in the slick that was leaking from his entrance, and Seungcheol groaned at the smell.

‘So wet already, baby boy…’

Jeonghan whimpered at the new nickname. ‘Please, Cheol.’

‘Keep holding the shirt up for me, angel. Want to see you.’

Jeonghan did as he was told, and one of Seungcheol’s hands gently grasped one of the omega’s thighs, spreading his legs wider, then with the other went to his centre, running his fingers through the slick that soaked it. The feel and scent of it alone made Seungcheol’s rut start to rear its head and he wanted nothing more than to thrust into Jeonghan right now, but Seungcheol didn’t want to hurt him. They’d had sex four times yesterday in order to satisfy their heat and rut, and Seungcheol could feel that Jeonghan was probably open enough that Seungcheol could slip inside, but the alpha wanted to be sure. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jeonghan.

He slipped one of his thick fingers inside Jeonghan and the omega let out a whimper of satisfaction. He needed a knot to be fully satiated, but this was enough right now, and he ground down on it.

‘Look at you, baby boy,’ Seungcheol whispered. ‘It’s already not enough for you.’

The omega moaned. ‘More.’

The alpha did as he was told and inserted another finger and slowly pumped them in and out, and watched as Jeonghan started to bounce down on them, riding the fingers inside him. He was so beautiful like this. Well, if Seungcheol was honest, Jeonghan was always beautiful, but especially like this. He had let the alpha have him in his most vulnerable time and he wasn’t holding back. Every inch of him, and everything about him, was gorgeous. ‘You’re so perfect, darling,’ Seungcheol said, finally inserting the third finger, then he started to suck marks onto Jeonghan’s neck.

The omega threw his head back as he moaned, loving everything about this moment. Seungcheol’s scent, the pleasure of the fingers in him, the possessive feeling of the marks on his neck and hand on his thigh. He was clenching a lot around the alpha’s fingers and he needed more.

‘Need you in-n me, Seungcheol,’ Jeonghan stuttered out, finding that he was shaking a little.

‘Want to go to the bed?’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘H-here.’

‘Yeah?’ Seungcheol asked. ‘Fuck, baby.’ He knew he’d never be able to get the image of Jeonghan riding him on a piano stool out of his head.

He took his fingers out of Jeonghan, despite the whimpers that garnered from the omega, and lifted his hips to take his boxers off. No sooner than they were off, Jeonghan had his knees planted on the piano stool, doing his best to position himself over the alpha’s cock, and Seungcheol gave him an encouraging smile as he guided the tip to his soaked entrance.

‘Ready, angel?’

Jeonghan nodded.

‘You’ve never done this before, so just go slow, yeah?’

The omega nodded again, then he started to sink down onto Seungcheol’s cock, his eyelashes fluttering in pleasure as he took each inch inside him. It felt so good like this, and when he finally sank all the way down, now sat on Seungcheol’s thighs, Jeonghan couldn’t stop moaning. The alpha felt like he was so much deeper in this position. Why hadn’t they tried this sooner?

Seungcheol groaned as he filled Jeonghan, and he mouthed at one of his nipples through the shirt. ‘So tight, so perfect for me, baby,’ he whispered against the cotton, and Jeonghan whimpered. ‘You’re so full of me. So beautiful.’

The omega whimpered again. ‘I want to move.’

Seungcheol placed his hands on Jeonghan’s hips. ‘Go on, lift yourself up, and then back down again. That’s it.’ The alpha watched as the omega did as he was told, both of them moaning as Jeonghan came back down. God, neither Seungcheol nor Jeonghan wanted their heat and rut to end. In here, it was just them, together.

Jeonghan moved again, up and down, crying out with each brush of Seungcheol’s cock inside him. He could feel himself clenching up again, and he couldn’t stop himself this time.

‘Cheol!’ he shouted, his spend spurting from his small cock as he came, and Seungcheol thrust up into the omega through it, getting slower as he came down from his high.

Jeonghan panted and leant forward, resting his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder as he tried to get his breath back. It felt so good. Everything did when he was with Seungcheol.

‘Do you want me to pull out, angel?’ Seungcheol asked.

‘No,’ Jeonghan said with a sniff, finding that he was close to tears.

‘Baby? What’s wrong?’

The omega pulled back to let his alpha see him. ‘Nothing. J-just feels so good.’

Seungcheol smiled. ‘Do you want me to carry on?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Knot me, alpha.’

His eyes seemed to darken even more at the command from his omega, and his hands moved up to Jeonghan’s small waist, then he started to bounce the omega up and down on his cock, just making Jeonghan take out.

Gasps and whimpers tripped out of the omega’s mouth as his body was used, and Seungcheol growled.

‘Perfect omega,’ he muttered, his knot nudging at Jeonghan’s entrance. ‘You’re taking me so well, angel.’

Jeonghan let out an even louder whimper. ‘Only for you.’

Seungcheol growled again. He was the only person to ever have seen Jeonghan like this, and if he had his way, he would be the last.

The alpha let out a loud groan as he finally pushed his knot inside Jeonghan and filled him up with his seed, and Jeonghan couldn’t help but clench down around the girth of the knot inside him, and he came again, squirting this time, wetting both of their thighs and the piano stool beneath them.

The omega collapsed against Seungcheol’s chest, and the alpha held him tight, both of them panting to regain their breath. But even when they recovered, neither of them made any motion to move. They stayed sat on the piano stool, locked together by the knot, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Seungcheol didn’t want this to be over. Jeonghan was the closest to Heaven that he’d ever get and he wouldn’t give him up without a fight, not ever.

After securing one hand under Jeonghan’s thighs, Seungcheol stood up, lifting Jeonghan with him, and carried him over to the bed, and as he led them both down, he saw that Jeonghan had fallen asleep. Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile and he lay next to his omega, watching the unconscious smile play on Jeonghan’s lips. He kind of wanted to mate with him. Not right now. They didn’t know each other well enough for that, but maybe in a year or so, after dating and moving in with each other. Even now, in this cabin, Seungcheol relished having Jeonghan in his space and their scents of leather and grass mixing together. It smelt divine.

His knot finally went down, and once Seungcheol had pulled out and cleaned them both up, his phone rang. The alpha found it still inside the discarded blazer he’d worn the evening he’d met Jeonghan, and he managed to answer it before it stopped ringing.

‘Hello?’ he whispered, careful not to wake Jeonghan. Heats took a lot out of omegas and they needed their rest. Ruts weren’t as physically exhausting for alphas.

‘Cheol!’ It was Jun, and by the cheering in the background, Hansol and Soonyoung were there, too. ‘We’re coming to your cabin!’

Seungcheol panicked. ‘No, don’t do that,’ he said, whispering again, then he quickly made his way across the room and out to the balcony so he could talk properly.

‘What? Why not?’ Soonyoung asked.

‘Dude, we haven’t seen you for a whole day,’ Hansol said.

‘Ah, yeah. My rut started,’ Seungcheol explained as he closed the balcony door behind him. ‘I’m with an omega.’

The three men all cheered over the line. ‘No wonder we haven’t seen you! But we can still swing by, right?’ Jun asked.

‘No. He’s in heat.’

‘Oh. Okay,’ Hansol said, taking over as the most sensible out of the three of them. ‘We’ll leave you to it. And we’ll see you when you’re done?’

‘Yeah. Thanks, guys. I’ll introduce you to him, too, when it’s over.’

‘Is he not just for your rut?’ Soonyoung asked, then he squawked in pain, but Seungcheol only laughed.

‘No, he’s not. We danced together at the party, and we chatted on the balcony, and his heat and my rut started. We decided to spend it together, but we’ve been talking, and we want to date when it’s over.’

‘That makes sense,’ Jun said. ‘Most alphas sound super stressed and angry on their rut. You sound… really calm.’

Seungcheol smiled. His best friend was right. This rut wasn’t desperate and furious like it usually was for alphas. It was calm and almost romantic. He didn’t know if that bore any sort of significance, but he wanted to stay with Jeonghan to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Carat Day everyone!
> 
> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


End file.
